


Snow, Love, and a Cat

by Leia_Bunny



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Bunny/pseuds/Leia_Bunny
Summary: It's early on valentines day and this is probably repetitive and bad but I have decided that I want to share it even if it's not the best work I've done
Kudos: 6





	Snow, Love, and a Cat

Scott rubbed his eyes, looking at the phone screen as Elle meowed at him. February 14th. 10am. It was too early for Scott, but he had promised Wolf he’d take part in that day’s early lobby. He didn’t have anything else to do, after all. He wanted to go get his Starbucks, but it was snowing. Again.  _ Cursed! _ He muttered to himself, rubbing his now purring cat, as he sat up. Every single time he agreed to wake up this early, he couldn’t even go and get his coffee. 

As Scott stood in his kitchen, waiting for his coffee - having to make it himself - he checked twitter. Unsurprisingly, a lot of his friends were wishing happy valentines days to each other. Lizzie and Joel had both tweeted long paragraphs with the same picture of the pair of them. Ant and Velvet had tweeted in response to each other practically constantly over the previous hour and a half, and it seemed like the conversation was still ongoing. He liked a few tweets here and there, before putting his phone away again. 

Twitter normally was a place where he could talk to his friends - and also jokingly flirt with them - but on valentine's day it simply made him feel lonlier. So many of his friends were dating or even married, but Scott knew he was forever alone.

He joined the voice call with some of the others before they were going to start their streams. They didn’t always do this - or if they did, Scott wasn’t aware of it - but that day they decided to. They weren’t sure why, but they all showed up before they had gone live, so they chatted for a bit. 

Most of the people who had been invited to that lobby were people who Scott hadn’t really interacted with before, so he didn’t talk as much, but they eventually decided that it was probably time to start their streams. 

He tweeted out about it.  _ I am live! Playing some Among Us! Come hang out! _ He sat on his chair, mentally preparing himself to go live. He knew he could easily act happier, he just needed to force himself to. He smiled a bit as he saw Elle pad into the room, jumping up onto her bed on the radiator. He wondered if she could tell he felt lonely, and was just following him around. She seemed a lot more attached than normal. 

As usual, he started the stream with singing along to one of his usual songs. He initially wanted to go for  _ Heartbreak Hotel _ , but considering how he felt in regards with what he had already seen that day, he didn’t particularly feel like singing about being alone, even if it did seem to get happier as it progressed. 

After the song finished, and it continued onto the next song on his playlist, Scott turned the volume down, and started talking to chat, trying to focus on the positives of where he was. Even if he was alone, he had a stable job - very good in a pandemic - that let him play games with his friends for a living! 

He turned his camera to show Elle lying in her bed, but she had jumped out as soon as he turned the camera on her. He laughed it off, making a joke about how camera shy she’d been recently. 

The Among Us started. Scott was very grateful he got crewmate first. Being impostor among people he didn’t know properly - especially at only eleven in the morning - was not ideal in his head. 

The first few games passed with nothing eventful, Scott dying quite early on, so hanging out in dead chat, completing his tasks. 

But then he got impostor. He thought he knew the others well enough now that he’d be able to pull it off. 

When a body finally got reported, there were only six of them left alive, both impostors still part of that group. And in that moment, Scott managed to ignore everything that he had felt that day, and as he managed to convince two of the crew to vote with him, he managed to feel energy, and excitement, and enjoyment, and happiness, and power. 

The crew were slightly suspicious of his fellow impostor, but two of the crew went so far as to hard clear Scott, claiming that there was no way it could be him. He flicked off reactor, before letting a giant smile cover his face. “Couldn’t be me?” he laughed, as he pressed Q to kill the crewmate standing next to him, before undeafening, and repeating the phrase as the victory screen came up on his monitor, and the defeat screen on eight of the others’ monitors. 

The happiness that play gave him was enough to carry him through the other two hours of crewmate - with one or two semi-exciting or impostor games dotted intermittently - perfectly fine. 

It was when the stream ended that it went away. He had been doing his best to try and focus on the positives, but as he checked twitter again, he saw even more posts from people very clearly happily in love. He wanted to be happy with what he had, and he knew many people had it worse than he did. But he still wished he could love someone as much as his friends very clearly did.

As he was sitting back in his chair, not even properly focusing on anything - wanting to record a video but not having the concentration to - he felt a sudden weight in his lap. He looked down, and Elle looked back up at him, meowing for attention. He lightly stroked the fur on her head, and she reached up and lightly tapped his hand with her paw, before curling up on his lap, purring loudly. 

Scott smiled, looking down at his cat, before looking out at the cold February snow. Valentine’s day had always been a day of romance, but there was more to love than just romance. Love could mean someone you were dating, someone you were married to. But love could also be platonic - love for your friends, or even just family or maybe even a cat. 

While he was still sure he was romantically alone forever, not all was lost. He had his friends, the people who he would willingly wake up early to be able to talk to. He had his friends who he talked to every day, his friends who he lived across the road from. 

But most importantly to Scott in that moment, he had Elle, the happy cat keeping him company when he felt alone. 

And maybe he didn’t get to celebrate valentine’s day that year? They weren’t living in normal times, and he was sure he’d find a boyfriend at some point after the pandemic was over. But until that point, he was happy with his friends, and Elle. She had reminded him of how important she was to him, and that was very important for him.

Elle just knew, somehow. She had sensed that Scott had been feeling alone, and she had reminded him that he wasn’t. It wasn’t in the same way as many of his friends, but it was much better than nothing. 

He pulled her closer, hearing her quiet purring against his chest, and smiling. She was an amazing cat, and he hoped that somehow she could tell how much she was appreciated. 

Elle was a smart cat, and if any cat could, it would be her, the young cat falling asleep against Scott. 

It made him smile. Things were amazing just the way they were. As much as he wanted more, he was perfectly fine as is. And Elle had just helped him finally remember that. 

  
  



End file.
